


one and more

by 21tales



Series: haikyuu blank period [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi, Gen, haikyuu manga spoilers, my boy deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: the team's choice for the new captain leaves yamaguchi a little surprised.[ haikyuu chapter 370 spoilers ]
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: haikyuu blank period [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	one and more

Yachi brings in the large heavy box into the gymnasium and puts it down next to the coach. The team gathers around, anticipation growing within everyone. Yamaguchi is nervous too, even though he feels he definitely knows what’s going to happen.

The past two years, the coaches had simply handed out the t-shirts to the team members because the third years had unanimously agreed on who gets what number and role, but this time it is different. The act of handing out jerseys seems a bit more formal this year, with the coach intending to hand them out to each individual player by calling out their names, as is custom with larger teams. Karasuno has grown over these years not just in ability and experience, but also in numbers. It was time they embrace traditional high school sports club customs.

Also, this time, Yamaguchi feels that the decision lay more on the coaches and less on the team. Well, it was either that, or Yamaguchi has been completely unaware of what the others in his team were thinking.

He shakes the thought away. He was clear in saying what he felt when he talked to coach Ukai. He knows the coach feels the same. 

The box is opened and the first uniform wrapped in plastic is taken out. 

“Number 1,” Ukai says, “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Ah…That’s his name.

Wait,  _ what?  _ That’s  _ his _ name. 

The coach called out his name. He said ‘number one,’ right? There must be some mistake. The coach surely would have mentioned it to the team before-hand if it was really supposed to be his jersey? 

His body is frozen for a moment and he’s not sure of how to react and say. Surely, he should ask the coach to check the list again? Why isn’t anyone else speaking up — ?

He looks around only to find his teammates smiling back at him. The third years, especially Tsukishima, look unbothered. Like they knew about this beforehand.

_ No. Way. _

“Yamaguchi, are you taking your jersey or not?!” The coach barks, causing Yamaguchi to unfreeze and jump.

“Coach! Yes! Sorry!”

He walks up to the coaches and bows and then proceeds to take the black and orange jersey. Yachi flashes him a thumbs up and the cheekiest grin as she hands him the uniform. Yamaguchi, still in a daze, can only nod in response as he takes it from her and goes back to take his position among the other club members. He feels a couple pats on his back as a form of congratulations, but he’s too distraught to take notice of them.

He is still staring at his jersey, even as the last number is given out. He can’t shake the feeling of bewilderment. He was sure — he was  _ very  _ sure — that his vote went to Tsukishima. Well, it was true that none of the other third years had really brought the topic of captainship up, and Hinata and Kageyama would never stand for Tsukishima leading the team, no matter how wrong they were objectively —

“Yamaguchi!” He’s broken out of his thoughts and in front of him is Hinata Shouyou, hugging his own jersey. Number 5. A strange sort of guttural sound is stuck in Hinata’s throat, and the hint of envy is very evident in the way his bright orange eyes flicker. “I...I forgive you, Yamaguchi!”

_ “Score ten points, Yamaguchi!” _

_ “That would end the game.” _

_ “I’d forgive you.” _

Yamaguchi never got to score ten straight points after the match against Aoba Johsai in their first year, as he’d promised Hinata. Looks like this seems to have fulfilled said promise to the greatest decoy.

“Th...thank you,” Yamaguchi manages to say, but Hinata is already walking towards Kageyama, who is holding the jersey numbered “2.”

“ _ You,  _ I would never forgive, though,” Hinata says to the setter.

Kageyama huffs. “Like forgiveness from a scrub like you would bother me.”

One retort turns to another and their banter escalates. Nothing new. Yamaguchi sighs. At least they’re still the same.

“I see you’re still very confused, Yamaguchi-kun.” The presence of someone beside him takes him by surprise.

Takeda-sensei has found his way to Yamaguchi's lonesome corner in the gym, much to the new captain's surprise. The teacher gives him a small, reassuring smile. Yamaguchi returns the gesture and then looks back at his uniform, the tense creases reappearing on his forehead. 

"I'm not so sure…" he says, eyeing the large printed '1' and the bolded line drawn under it, already feeling the weight of the jersey on his shoulders. "Why not Tsukki? Even Kageyama? They're strong, they're so good at what they do…"

"Yamaguchi-kun, so are you."

Yamaguchi's eyes widen and the strange feeling in his stomach settles down for just a moment.

“I don’t see why you’re so surprised," Takeda says. "You were picked by your own teammates, including the second years! Tsukishima-kun was especially convincing with why he wanted to pick you." He laughs lightly. “Also, strictly between us, coach Ukai didn’t think any of the other third years could live up to what Ennoshita-kun left behind.”

Both of them look back at Kageyama gripping Hinata by the head and Hinata trying his best to swat his arm away, while Tsukishima chuckles in the background. Again, nothing new.

Yamaguchi certainly needed the reminder about his...eccentric classmates. 

"You've proven your importance to the team," Takeda continues, "and there are things the team couldn't have done without you. You've emerged as a leader in your own right."

Those words seem to lift off some of the weight pulling Yamaguchi down. He feels confounded, but there's also some relief brought by Takeda-sensei's acknowledgement of him. Strangely, he also feels excitement stir within him. He’s also a little bashful of the acknowledgement by his teacher, but he also feels his words aren’t out-of-place. Yamaguchi  _ has  _ worked hard. He  _ has  _ gained the trust of his teammates. He  _ has  _ grown. If he put the same amount of work into leading the team, he knows he could be the captain this team deserves. He turns to face his teacher again.

“Thank you, sensei,” he says, and really means it.

His teacher then looks back at the other excited team members. "The team is bigger now and we can't expect you to keep track of everyone all the time. That's why you have teammates. You have coaches, you have managers. We just need you to do what you've also done and lead the team in your own way," Takeda says, patting him on the shoulder. He then retracts his hand and pushes his glasses up, quietly adding, "With the added responsibility of keeping the problem children in check, of course."

Yamaguchi lets out an awkward, nervous laugh. "Of course."

He thinks of all that Ennoshita did as captain and he understands his role and recognises that handling the team isn't a one-man-job. It means the team trusts in him and, in return, he can expect the same of them. Nothing has really changed; they're all aiming for the same thing, for the same stage. 

Speaking of Ennoshita-san — and by extension, Daichi-san—didn't he often used to treat the team after practice? Ennoshita-san did so the day he was made captain, as an informal way of celebrating the formation of the new team. Everyone would expect the same of Yamaguchi now, too. Yamaguchi is worried. Is he carrying money? He wasn't sure if he brought his wallet today, and he wasn't sure if the money he did carry would be enough —

"Ahhhh," coach Ukai sighs, swinging his arms lazily, his movement somehow seeming a little exaggerated as he makes his way towards Yamaguchi and Takeda-sensei. "I think we all need to wind up for today. We have a long week of training and practice matches ahead of us." He yawns. "If only someone would get the team in order so that I can address them." He crosses his arms on his chest and looks at Yamaguchi expectedly. 

The third-year blinks. He doesn’t quite understand what his coach is trying to say, when Takeda-sensei clears his throat and nudges him by the elbow. 

"He means you," the teacher whispers. 

Realisation hits him and the captain jerks up straight. "Right! Yes!” Of course. Yamaguchi will require some  _ serious  _ getting used to this new role of his. “Sorry."

Coach Ukai gestures him to go on and Yamaguchi nods.

He takes in a deep breath and steps forward, his stance loud and proper (and not seeming like he’s trying to hard, he hopes). He claps his hands together, grabbing the attention of everyone in the gymnasium and calls out to the new Karasuno.   
  


"Alright, everyone! Enough chit-chatting. Gather up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i cried when i saw yamagucci with that jersey. thank u furudate for the food
> 
> [ find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukkisachi) and [tumblr](https://21tailsofwoe.tumblr.com/) !!! ]


End file.
